House Of Carter
by SportyGal87
Summary: Carter's family losing their parent. Lilly trouble and give carter decide move malibu. Lilly meet Miley, will love come up? Liley, Jiley few
1. Chapter 1

**House of Carters**

**By SportyGal87**

**Summary: Carter's parent killed in car accident leaving Lilly coma but few wake up, and few year later Lilly become trouble girl. Carter decide move to Malibu. Liley in **future.

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the show Hannah Montana or Characters.**

**I do not own Aaron Carter's Family!**

**I do not own anything.**

**I do not own AGE.**

**Characters:**

**Lilly Carter (yes I did change last name):**

Daughter of Jane and Robert. Younger sister of Nick, Bobbie, Leslie, Aaron and Angel. 15 year old. Like play sports, skateboard, surf, and a lot trouble.

**Nickolas Gene Carter:**

Son of Jane and Robert. Older brother of Bobbie, Leslie, Aaron, Angel, and Lilly. 28 year old. Singer and Actor. Also was of BackStreet Boys Band.

**Bobbie "BJ" Jean Carter:**

Daughter of Jane and Robert. Younger sister of Nick. Older sister of Leslie, Aaron, Angel, and Lilly. 26 year old. Work as wardrobe and make-up on Aaron's tours, now work as Fashion Designer.

**Leslie Barbara Carter:**

Daughter of Jane and Robert. Younger sister of Nick and Bobbie. Older sister of Aaron, Angel, and Lilly. 21 year old. Work as American Singer.

**Aaron Charles Carter: **

Son of Jane and Robert. Younger brother of Nick, Bobbie, and Leslie. Older brother of Lilly. Has Twin sister Angel. 20 year old. Like play basketball and making music. Working as his 5 studio albums.

**Angel Charisma Carter: **

Daughter of Jane and Robert. Younger sister of Nick, Bobbie, and Leslie. Older sister of Lilly. Has Twin brother Aaron. 20 year old. Work as American Fashion Designer.

**Miley Stewart: (There will be different age.)**

Daughter of Susan and Robbie. Younger sister of Jackson. 17 year old. Popular Girl and Rich Girl. Like hangout, and mall. Best Friend Oliver for Childhood. Current Boyfriend with Jake Ryan as Jocks Football player.

**Oliver Oken: (sorry guys I unknown their parent)**

Best Friend Miley Stewart for Childhood. Use called "Smokin Oken." Like play Sports and Girls. Current single and still looking.

**Jake Ryan: (sorry guys I unknown their parent)**

Popular and Jock Boy. Like Football. Current Girlfriend Miley Stewart as Popular Girl.

**Susan Stewart:**

Husband of Robbie. Has 2 Kids Jackson, and Miley. Work as Hospital surgery.

**Robbie Stewart:**

Wife of Susan. Has 2 Kids Jackson, and Miley. Former Singer. Now work as Owner Los Angeles Lakers.

**Jackson Stewart: **

Son of Susan and Robbie. Older Brother of Miley. 20 year old. Work at Rico's. Current Single and looking.

PS: I try work as hard.. if I did mess up and I will make up..


	2. Losing Parent and Going To Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Anything but I like have idea fic!**

**Losing Parents and Going to Hospital**

**(Nick's P.O.V)**

I can't believe our parents and my little sister were in car accident. They told us as much they lost 2 adult I would believe it was my parents. I wonder how Lilly and as much they told us she has suffer head injury that would land her coma. I can't losing my little sister, hope she will wake up. I guess I have be brave tell my brother and sisters.

"Aaron, get your sisters come down here and we need talk" Nick yelled. Little sound sad.

"Okay coming" Aaron said as he walking his twin sister room.

"Hey Sis, Nick want us going down and he need talk us." Aaron said.

"Okay!" Angel said as walking to other room get Bobbie and Leslie.

"Nick want us going down and he need talk as sound something wrong." Angel said sound like worried. As Bobbie and Leslie both same said "Oh, We will right down."

After they in living room. I just sit quiet as much figure out to tell what happened. As much saw their them walking way to Living room.

"Listen, this very serious! We got informed Hospital told us that our parent and little sister Lilly were in car accident. They losing our parent as much but they don't losing Lilly. She okay but very seriously her head injury land her coma. We got go hospital right now." Nick said as tears.

All of them shock. "is Lilly okay?" Aaron asked tears. As much they start stand went to Car and going to hospital. They arrive in Florida Orlando Hospital, as they walk to inside floor.

"Excuse me, I am Nick Carter as much that my sister Lilly Carter." He said as Nurse just look him.

"Um.. there is Lilly Carter, ah she still surgery and right Doctor will come inform you. Go to waiting room."

They been waiting for 2 hours as finally Doctor toward us.

"How is she?" Aaron asked sound fears.

"Which one of Nick?" Doctor asked.

"I am, what wrong is she okay?" Nick asked sound like worried.

"Well My name Dr. Thomas, I sure u all here for Lilly! she is out of surgery as much she still coma. She has head injury suffer there a lot of cuts and has broke right leg and left arm. Already put cast as much it.. But she will waking up if she anything remember. As u all could go see her, come follow me" Dr. Thomas said. As walking toward to Lilly room.

(Normal P.O.V)

All of Nick, Aaron, Bobbie, Leslie, and Angel went to room number 143, saw Lilly lay as everywhere of IV, Bandaged face and some of her body, see Heart Monitor. They start tears see little sweet Lilly still coma.

(Aaron's P.O.V.)

I Can't believe my little sister is lay coma with everywhere of IV, other stuff.. I miss her smile, and laugher. I love joking her and annoyed her. I just want her wake up I would love joking her all time.. my life very closer her all I always be there for her.

"Nick, is she will wake up and remember us?" Aaron asked as hugs brother.

"Yea she will, she fighter. We will pray for her!" Nick said as hugs brother back and starter sit down watch her.

"I guess I going down hospital food and I get drink, any of you want drink?" Aaron asked sound still sad cause his little sister coma.

"yea I guess we thirsty I will go with u." Nick said stand up and "Leslie, stay with your little sister" Nick asked.

(Normal P.O.V)

Nick and Aaron walk to Starbucks coffee. They order and pay for $49.23 dollor. They walk out to toward car as they still think about Lilly.

"You okay?" Nick asked sound like worried his brother look down as thought of little sister.

"Yea but think of Lilly, as she would be okay, if she not I don't know I could live without her because I love joking and bug as annoyed her all time." Aaron said face start tears water drop.

"I know, it will be okay we will pray for her as she is fighter. I know u love joking and annoyed her all time." Nick said smile sound sad.

They arrive hospital and walking to where toward Lilly room. Start giving them drink and still watch her.

(Angel's P.O.V)

I still not happy for my little sister coma, I just want her wake up. I remember she admit me she like girls but still does like boys too. I like when she talk me about love or something I know she total love sports. I like her mad cause Aaron would not leave her alone as much she always come my room and want talk. I will tried talk to her if she could hear us and wake up as soon? I hope so let see if I could.

"Lilly, it me Angel your sister. Please wake up I can't see stand my brother Aaron is still much painful as he miss you and he love annoyed you remember that? Oh please wake up we need you. So much I love you please wake up." Angel said tears and sobbing Bobbie should.

"Shh it okay Angel, Lilly is fighter we will pray that all we do." Bobbie said tears and give kisses Angel forehead.

I just grab Lilly pale hand I don't want hurt her hand. I just start talk again.

"Lilly, please wake up I need you and we need you.. please wake up or use your hand squeeze my hand when I hold your hand. Please Lilly wake up." Angel said tears. Look at Aaron is sleep.

(Normal' s P.O.V)

It been 2 weeks Lilly still coma, it unsure how long will wake up. Aaron Carter still down cause misses his little sister, As much Carter still visits Lilly all time.

A/N: I still work as I can. I know there some mess word.. I will try as work next chapter. I not really good English but I passed class long ago.. am Deaf..


	3. Waking Up, Going Home, and 2 Mouth Later

**There go other.. hope you like it ..**

**Waking Up, Going Home and 2 Mouth Later**

**(Aaron's P.O.V)**

**It been past 3 weeks Lilly still Coma but I just swear I feel her hand squeeze my hand.**

"Lilly? U awake... oh god Lilly your awake" He said tears.

"Aaron? What happened?" Lilly said look at Aaron as much

"Lilly, you remember me? And u hospital since 3 weeks your accident." Aaron said sound worried if Lilly not remember him.

"Yeah you're my brother and Why I been here 3 weeks from accident?" Lilly asked.

"Oh thank god, I miss you. Yes u been here 3 weeks coma and I going get nurse and called our older brother and sister." Aaron said stand up walking out of room. "Nurse! Lilly is awake" Aaron said as Nurse nodded walk to Lilly room check it up..

I reach my cell phone and dial to called my brother and sisters.

Ring

Ring

"Hello" Nick said.

"Hey bro, guess what? Lilly is AWAKE UP." Aaron Yelled sound happily Lilly is awake.

"Whoa Okay I on way thank for tell me." Nick said happily hope it better remember us. "Angel, Leslie, Bobbie! We going hospital Aaron called me that informed Lilly is wake up." Nick yelled as 3 girls said "NO WAY FINALLY IT SO MUCH" yelled back.

**(Normal 's P.O.V)**

They arrive hospital and walking toward to Lilly Room and saw her talk Aaron,

"Hey Lilly, how are you?" Nick said sound happily see Lilly.

"Hey big bro, I am fine, where mom and dad?" Lilly asked smiling at Older brother.

"um, they don't make it. I am sorry" Nick said sound worried.

"Oh.." Lilly said tears "It my fault."

"Oh Lilly it not your fault, it was drunk driver fault it cost him jail." Nick said grab Lilly hand but Lilly pulled away. "Lilly it not your fault!" Nick said tried again grab hand and hold it give her hugs.

**(Lilly's P.O.V)**

I can't believe I lost my parent in car accident but I shock I was involved car accident and I been hospital 3 weeks. It feeling like it all my fault because I remember I talk my dad while he drive and we don't see it by truck toward us cause they has no light.

2 weeks later, Doctor told me I could go home so finally I hate it hospital it killed my head cause it bright light on. Hospital always drive me crazy and I hate it. I hate I dream of my parent blame on me when I talk them not see truck as much.. It just stupid. I am happily go home..

**2 mouth later**

**(Lilly's P.O.V)**

So much I always sneak out and party too. My older brother Nick almost caught me but I lied. I hate lied them... so far it time for go school and I miss my brother Aaron cause he has go work on his 5th Studio Albums. I hate when I wake up I felt my nose bleed and sweat come my face why so much I still not happily so sometime I decided do something I walk as be quiet and get knife. I cuts myself in my wrist and arm. It felt better than pain. I think I like it. After all time I decided stole Nick's wallet there so much money it like 500 dollar. I took it all of it. I went to gas store buy Bottle of Alcohol.

**(Normal's P.OV.)**

Lilly went friend house it just some guy who senior of her school. He is 18, he can get some Drugs or Alcohol. Lilly ask him, they start went to other friend house john he 24 year old who can buy for fun.

They run skip sit car. They arrive Gas Store and Lilly still wait car for while. Finally they come out of Gas Store, they got Light Bud and some of Alcohol. Then they went Drugs store in near Bar. They buy Cocaine,Cigarette Marlboro, and Cigar. It cost more than over 500 Dollar. They drop me off in near of my close friend house as, we start party and have fun.. I reach Cocaine, and going took it inside of nose. Once it not much.. I decide took Bottle of Alcohol and walking home..

**(Lilly's P.O.V)**

Oh shit, I saw Police is toward me I has run but I am so drunk and laughing tripping falling down hit my jaw and I felt bleed come my lip. I just like idiot and Police just pulled me lay and cliff me and toward to Police's Car, I told them you can't arrest me as they told us they can cause they found drugs and alcohol with me.. I just lied told them it was my friend but yes I am drunk not drugs.. but I failing cause I laughing like hyper. When arrive at Police Station as much they has record picture me and write what cause my trouble. Oh boy they going called my parent but as much I wont tell them cause my parent was killed in car accident as I living with my brothers and sisters. I guess it my 2 times arrest that last I was fighter with other involved. Well I guess I am busted. Ha loving it.

**(Nick's P.O.V)**

I called Lilly in her room she never come out, I went up and check that she not there. I decided called her cell phone it never answer it sound like make me worried more. I decided reach my wallet but I check it missing of my over 500 DOLLAR. I WONDER WHO STOLE MY MONEY. I walk upstairs Angel's room and I can't believe I yelled .. I figure they did not stole.. I think it was my little sister Lilly. So I decided walk back downstairs after I hear Phone was just RING, RING, I run and reach said.

"Hello" I said.

"This is Police Station, we informed that we arrest Lilly Carter cause Drugs, and Alcohol." Police Man said.

"What! Oh man how it involved jail? Court?" I said sound worried.

"Yes that would be involved by friend and it cost put her jail. It will go court." Police Man said.

"So when that would be Court start when? Now it mean she jail now?" I said sound like mad.

"Yes it would be jail now.. but court will informed you when it will be start." Police Man said sound like seriously.

"Oh would be cost money to bail her out I mean like right now she jail for till court informed and will telling us would be bail if she jail again cost money?" I said trying not sound more angry.

"It would be, yes court will tell you how it will cost money if she goes again but right now it warning if she does again it will bail a lot of money. Okay come here pick her up she can't walk home cause she drunk." Police Man said serious.

"Okay thank for informed me, I will be there 30 min." I said sound like disappointed.

"Okay bye" Police Man said hung up phone.

Aw man Why, Why, my little sister Lilly that I not know what wrong with her get hides from us. I walking grab my key, wallet, and need stuff. I has going upstairs to see my sisters informed them.. they just shock as much little mad and disappointed. I left and arrive Police Station. As I walk enter and sign for Lilly out of jail least I going mad. When we left Police Station, as much we home now.. I start angry at Lilly.

"Lilly, why you do that have fun drunk uh?" I yelled angrily.

"I don't care, I feel good that why I want! Guess what I did this" Lilly yelled show her arm as wrist where cuts.

"why? What fucking wrong with you.. why cause you trying kill yourself?" I yelled tears. Angel, Bobbie, and Leslie walk shock hear what Nick and Lilly said.

"Because it all my fault for murder parent as much if I don't go trip Disneyland and It was my fault." I yelled tears crying.

"It not your fault, it was Drunk Driver fault. Stop fuck blame yourself if you doing again that it we moving if doing again trouble I tired of it, if again trouble Police will put you Juvenile Hall if I don't it but I don't know how much it. The Court will called us when and informed how much. Damn it Lilly!" I yelled angrily tear more come from face.

"But I .. I still felt it nightmare come in my dream it all blame me.." Lilly yelled tears.

"It just dream. It same I has before. It will be all right we love you." I said as walk toward to his Lil sister pull to big hugs.."why don't you go sleep we will talk more." I said again give kiss forehead.

"Okay" she said tears hug her big sister Bobbie then Leslie and walk where Angel stand give kiss on cheek. Walking upstairs.

**(Normal's P.O.V)**

It been few day later. The Court finally Called us. They told us it would put cost 10,000 thousand. I guess it would be hard..

**(Aaron's P.O.V)**

Nick told me about my little sister trouble I just can't believe I got mad at it. I almost done work on my 5th Studio Albums. I will be coming home like 3 weeks.. I can't wait see my family and miss them so much. I hope I would talk my little sister try stop hurt herself or something another. I guess I going give her treat dinner that I always took her out make her feel better. At least I hope so. I decided took my cell phone out of my pocket and dial call Lilly on her cell phone. _RING RING_

"Hello" Lilly said.

"Hey bugger Lilly it me Aaron" I said

"Oh, hey what up?" Lilly said sound like calm down.

"Nothing Much, just miss you and heard what happened you got busted" I said sound like disappointed.

"Aw man do we have other talk about this?" Lilly said sound trying not yelled.

"No, but just want know why you get trouble that all as much don't do think of blame all time. Try move on and I will see you next friday and I may take you out give you cheer happily is that allright with you?" I asked sound cheer.

"Oh well, I guess I would love it." Lilly said sound not happily but least excited see Aaron.

"Allright sound fun, so I guess I better go cause I little tired." I said yawn.

"Okay jerk, see you this friday bye." Lilly said clicking off cell phone.

**(Lilly's P.OV)**

Well I guess I still ground but surprise my brother Aaron call me, I happily see him this friday and he take me out as cheer me up I hope that would make me better. So far I heard my sister Bobbie call my name. I walking to downstairs and saw her kitchens cook dinner Home Make Taco Burrito and Rice.

"Hey Sis, you called my name what up?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I need you go store get more Vegetable Oil and Yellow Corn Tortillas?" Bobbie asked hopefully offers accepted.

"Well I guess I will go" I said thought of buy alcohol.

"Okay thank here is" Bobbie said hand giving about $100 dollar.

"Bye" I said walk off to take stakeboard as on way store.

**(Normal's P.O.V)**

Lilly been on way store, she reach Vegetable Oil and Yellow Corn Tortillas, as she walk over where Alcohol then reach some 3 Candy Snickers. In line till finally it was turn and paid $90 Dollar. As much Lilly on way home but she took out of Alcohol put hide planet. She enter give money left over back and pulled Vegetable Oil and Yellow Corn Tortillas give Bobbie. Then go back take Alcohol run upstairs as fast put under bed. As she cooked and least 1 half hour later finally we started Eating after finish It took all plant take to dish wash.

**(Bobbie's P.O.V)**

Finally dinner is over but I still wonder money seem is least $10 Dollar, I has go up Lilly room checking it and asked her why is least money that I give $100 Dollar for what I tell her... I sign as walk to Lilly room as much surprise she drink that would be Alcohol, I Start piss off as I yelled at her.

"Lilly, Earth what fuck you doing drink again" I said angrily grab Bottle Alcohol.

"GIVE ME BACK!" Lilly yelled trying grab Bottle Alcohol.

"No you will not get this, I going tell Nick." I yelled very anger boiled and disappointed.

"No, please don't tell Nick I don't want get other ground." Lilly yelled as breaking tears come down from face.

"Fine, but I not giving you this bottle alcohol." I said walking towards where Lilly sit on bed. I sitting on her bed and pulled her hugged.

"Okay I going sleep" Lilly said tears started laid as down. Bobbie pulled blanket cover her.

"Okay see you tomorrow morning, night sis" I said as lean kissed Lilly forehead. Walking to turning light off as closing door.

**(Lilly's P.O.V)**

It been few days ago My older sister Bobbie caught me for drinking again. I thought what hell wrong with me. I am become addictions? I can't be! Well at least today is Friday My brother Aaron is coming home. I can't wait see him. I see him car towards us while I was stand outside.

"Aaron." I said running jump as my legs around wrist and hugged him hard.

"Lilly, Can't Breath!" Aaron said trying catch breath as I jump off him. He giving me hugs again.

"Sorry can't help it, I missed you so much." I said sound like dancing happily. As we walking to towards House.

**(Normal's P.O.V)**

It been since so far.. Family went eat dinner with Aaron as he give us news. As much he worked harder and his tour will be leave next mouth. Lilly woke up it was time School. **(sorry has skip)**

**(Nick's P.O.V)**

Well it time for me wake Lilly up cause it school time. I walking to her room and trying wake her up as all time she said "Give me more 10 minute mom." As much it shock she still keep saying.. I told her

"Ah Lilly, it your brother." I said as rubbing his hair. "Lilly time wake up it school time." I said again.

"5 more minute please." Lilly said complaint.

"Don't make me come down and get some of water glass pour you." I said Demanded.

"Okay I up." Lilly said yawning.

"Okay see you downstairs breakfast eggs and pancakes." I said stand up as off her bed as went downstairs.

**(Lilly's P.O.V)**

I hate it when My older Brother Nick always wake me up early 5:30am cause I has get shower and what I pick as wears and eat breakfast then school start at 7:45am. I feeling like need more sleep. Well I went shower and then went pick what wear clothes. I decided wears Dickies short, white tank shirt, and skateboard shoes. I went downstairs as said always "Good Morning" as we done eat I went upstairs brush my teeth and cleaner face stuff. I went grab my jacket black as fire back picture. I put it on and went downstairs then took my skateboard. Went out. At school I was not in class.. I was high pot with friend again. I sneaking out again.. it been few week but I was almost caught Math Teachers but lucky as much. I decided sneak at during lunch time went with friend play skateboard, we look for pool empty so we could play and fun. Till Lunch is finish we just on way to school as much late class. In 8th period English, I decided skip and goes smoke but accident set fire burning in cafeteria kitchens oven. We got busted, even worst. They has called My older brother Nick. 3 teenagers is done and go home got suspends. I still unsure. I was sit in Principal's office. I see My brother Nick and Bobbie walk as enter office. They start angry as much arrive in Principal's office.

Sorry forget updates. I try work as I can but I has busy family. Some is mess up. Lilly going suspend or expelled?


End file.
